Final Fantasy:Evolution
by The-great-omega
Summary: A story of an Very young blitzer who ended up in an strange world, and two years later, became an guardian!Based of FFX.Rating may change!
1. The arrival to spira!

Author's notes: First of all, the story has many indirect and direct spoilers about the game, so read at your own risk! Second, I want to thank to the all the persons that are helping me with this story, and those who ceded they're name for it! Third, in this story, many of the real game characters appears, has well has some new ones. 4th-I'm new to these things! and I do not own FFx or anything of it.I myself threaten them so that they could give me the rights.but I got scared of Auron's Masamune! I hope you enjoy reading it, has I enjoyed writing it! And please review! If you want to flame me, then go ahead!  
  
Final fantasy x- evolution!  
  
Part 1: The arrival to Spira!  
  
It was a fresh night of September that all started.I was 11, I remember that very well. I was on the roof of my house .I was looking into the stars. I kept thinking for myself: the game's today, the game is today! I was so exited, that I couldn't contain myself. I kept looking to the stars, until I looked into the watch. -I'm going to be late! - I said. Guess I was always a little distracted. I went, running like.I don't know.like a dog chasing a car, I remember it wasn't easy to go through Zanória. Zanória has evolved in just a few years, it was there, that the first blitzball stadium was built and opened, there was only one other stadium built in the hole world. in Zanarkand. I ran until I had reached the stadium. I ran about 10 km just to reach it! Yes! - I thought!-I'll be a great Blitzer and it's today that it all begins! I ran to the stadium and waited in the bench! We where going to play against the farland lures! I knew they where strong, but I didn't quit! I couldn't quit! My friend was there, he was my partner. His Codename was Alpha! He walked toward me and said:  
  
Alpha- "Omega..you're here.I thought you wouldn't come!"  
  
Omega-"you thought I wouldn't come here?" I started to laugh.  
  
Omega-"why did you think I wouldn't come? This is my best opportunity to be a Blitzer!"  
  
Alpha- "Never mind. Look, the game's starting.let's go!"  
  
I have noded my head while we where going to the entrance to the pool sphere! When the game started the crowd almost went crazy with the game! The game continued until the second half! it was an excellent game. I was trying to score a goal when, suddenly, an explosion occurred, I was caught in the explosion, and, I started to feel light-headed, and then.sleepy!  
  
When I woke up I was somewhere in the middle of an ocean. It was weird, and then, I see something floating in the water.it was a gunblade. -What's this? I thought! Suddenly, I see a boat coming in my direction! -yes, I'm saved, I thought! And I came aboard.  
  
Yep, it's short. Well, the next one shall be a little longer, I promise! 


	2. The Albhed!

Author's note! I still don't own ffx! But I own the caladhog! Hehe! It's the beginning of the ffx conquest! #-Rikku appears and steals Caladhog! Hey! Come back here! I still don't own ffx! Y_Y (please review.even if you flame me!)  
  
Part 2: The Al-bhed!!  
  
I've entered in that ship.it was weird; I've never seen such a ship in my life. I saw 5 people in the ship coming toward me, two of them, pointed guns at me. They started to speak a strange language that I couldn't understand.  
  
The first person-So.is this kid the one that appeared from nowhere?  
  
The second person-yep, that's him!  
  
The third person-look, he has a gunblade!  
  
All of them-A gunblade?  
  
The Second person-What the hell is that?  
  
The fourth person-A gunblade is an ancient Weapon, it's a combination of gun and blade, and.it's extremely rare and valuable, I think it worth's a lot of gil.  
  
The third person-so.what will we do with him?  
  
The fifth person-we'll throw him to the water. it's the least we can do.  
  
A girl appeared and talked to the men... she looked like she was eleven.just like me.  
  
The girl-No, don't throw him into the sea! If he needs our help.we don't know what happened to him.  
  
The first man-awrg! The eleven year old girl! Wants to meet new boys!  
  
I started to think about a lot of things while they where speaking .like, where I was, or why I was here! I started to sleep. I think I've had a dream.a dream in Zanória.in the front of my house! I was with my mom.she was calling me.then her voice started to change into a younger voice.and she started to say.hey.hey.then I woke up!  
  
That girl was the girl I saw while I slept.  
  
The girl-Are you okay? She asked it in al-bhed  
  
Omega-What.?  
  
The girl-oh, I asked if you're all right! (Now in English!)  
  
Omega-Oh, I'm fine thanks!  
  
Omega-tell me.where am I?  
  
The girl-you're in the Salomer Sea.in an al-bhed ship, to be exact.  
  
Omega-Al-bhed?  
  
The girl-wait. you're not an al-bhed hater, are you?  
  
Omega-Me? I don't even know what an al-bhed is!  
  
The girl-You don't know who the al-bhed are??? Where do you come from?  
  
Omega-From Zanória. I'm becoming a great Blitzer. you know, the Zanória evolutionists? Wait.what's you'r name?  
  
The girl-I'm Rikku, and you probably got hit in the head.  
  
Omega-Why do you say that?  
  
Rikku-'cause there's no Zanória. It's gone!  
  
Omega-what? How can that be?  
  
Rikku-well, sin destroyed it 1000 years ago, along with Zanarkand! Oh, wait, you haven't told me you're name!  
  
Omega-I'm Jok.but people usually call me Omega.  
  
Rikku-I'll call you Jok then.  
  
Jok-huh.what's sin?  
  
Rikku-oh.it's a giant thing that kills and destroys all things in Spira. We have been fighting it since 1000 years ago. No one knows exactly what Sin is.  
  
Jok-oh, ok!  
  
Rikku-. Are you sure you're ok?  
  
Jok-Why wouldn't I be?  
  
Rikku-you sound like you've lost your memory.  
  
Jok-.  
  
Suddenly an explosion occurred, leaving me unconscious again. I woke up in an isle, somewhere...I remember a man picking me up. That man adopted me, and I became his son!  
  
Sorry for taking long for the second chapter. But I was kinda busy! I've already popped-up with the third chapter, so it should come soon. Oh, and now the story will be weekly, because of class! Enjoy! 


End file.
